


Say Cheese, Gorgeous

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Jonathan, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: Jonathan doesn't like to have his picture taken, Steve gets to the bottom of it, and doesn't like the answer.





	Say Cheese, Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got: Steve finds out that Jonathan is very insecure about his face and overall appearance. He talks shit about himself and that makes Steve determined to change this view. He tries his best to show love and affection even though Jon push him away half the time. Jon is dumbfounded by how freely Steve gives hugs, wet sloppy kisses and praises, he never had that before. Steve always caring for Jon became something normal to everyone so much that they see them as a couple. Love your stories ❤️👍 
> 
> This wasn't exactly that, but I hope I did it justice!

As a child, and even as a young teenager, Steve could never have predicted what his final year of high school would entail. He had figured that he would find a pretty girl within a year or two, get a job, get married and have a kid or two. He never envisioned life threatening battles with inhuman creatures and death-defying actions of heroism that would lead him to a whole lot of people he cared dearly for. This included the person that Steve confidently knows is the love of his life.

 

The love of his life, who just so happens to be the boy that had been the butt of many of Steve and Tommy’s jokes for years. His life had taken so many twists and turns, but it had all led him to a point where he found himself genuinely content.

 

As Steve looks around at the gaggle of kids gathered on the floor, arguing and hollering about the video game on the screen, he can’t help but smile. He spots Jonathan’s camera, which the younger had been using earlier to take pictures of the kids committing their usual shenanigans. He knows how careful Jonathan is with the camera Steve had funded, but he trusted Steve with it on occasion, so he feels okay with touching it.

 

“Hey, twerps!” He calls out, earning a chorus of agitated and distracted, “What!” as a few of them turn around. The looks of annoyance on their little faces is definitely worth photographing.

 

“What are you doing?” Jonathan chuckles at him as he sinks down onto the couch next to Steve.

 

“Putting myself in the shoes of Jonathan Byers.” He turns the camera on Jonathan, snapping a photo.

 

“Don’t, man.” He holds up a hand, grabbing for the camera, smirking slightly.

 

“Oh, come on. Let me get some photos of that beautiful face for my wall.” He grins, leaning back and climbing off the couch to get a few more pictures.

 

“I said, knock it off!” Steve is surprised when Jonathan lunges forward and pushes him, hard enough to knock him on his ass from where he had been crouched.

 

The chatter and chaos in the room has fallen silent, the kids looking back with mild alarm and confusion at the sudden angry outburst. Jonathan looks embarrassed, face red in anger and humiliation, and Steve is really lost as to what’s going on. Jonathan reaches out and takes the camera from Steve, turning around and storming off. The door to Jonathan’s room slams shut with finality, leaving only the quiet beeping music of the video game onscreen.

 

“Jesus, what was that about?” Steve turns his head to look at the kids, utterly confused.

 

“Jonathan doesn’t like having his picture taken.” Will says sheepishly, almost as if he were embarrassed on his brother’s behalf.

 

“He loves taking pictures, though.”

 

Surely, Steve could recall a time where Jonathan took a picture of himself or got someone else to do it. But then he starts to realize that no matter what, Jonathan was always behind the camera, never in front of it. Jonathan made sure of it, now that Steve thinks about it, the younger always made sure he was never in the shot.

 

“He’s not even in the yearbook.” Mike says, and Steve blinks at him in shock. “Nancy says he never shows up to picture day.” He shrugs.

 

“My mom never buys school pictures or yearbooks, but she doesn’t know that he skips picture day.” Will explains, though he hardly seems surprised that his brother was acting like this.

 

“Wh-Why would he-” Steve glances away, shaking his head in bewilderment.

 

“We don’t ask, dude.” Dustin says with a slight grimace. “Not since I tried to take his picture on Halloween in fifth grade and he flew off the handle.” He mutters.

 

“That was ugly.” Lucas says with a small nod and a frown.

 

“What the hell?” Steve can’t believe after dating Jonathan for over half a year, he never knew about this.

 

Steve gets to his feet and heads out of the living room, down the hallway before stopping in front of Jonathan’s doorway. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob momentarily, wondering if he should knock. Jonathan never really required that before, but Steve liked to do it when Jonathan was mad at him. Was Jonathan mad at him? How could he be? It wasn’t like Steve was trying to piss him off, he did it on occasion for fun but never this far on purpose. He wouldn’t have pressed at something like this, not when it is obviously one of those odd Jonathan things.

 

He could never quite describe them as anything else, but Jonathan had little quirks that didn’t make much sense but had to be respected. He ate his sandwiches into circles, crusts first, and didn’t like his food to touch if he couldn’t help it. Jonathan never showered with Steve simply because he hated to disrupt his strict shower routine. There were many other things, some including the half an hour rule for social situations. That one, Steve could understand a little bit.

 

He guessed he could add having his picture taken to the list.

 

“Jonathan?” He raps on the door, then opens it before the other has any time to deny him entry. “Can we talk?” The lights are out, curtains drawn, and Jonathan is curled up in his bed.

 

“Whatever.” Jonathan grumbles, tucking his face even further under the covers. He can barely see the young man’s mop of dark hair in the dimly lit room, the only light being from underneath the door.

 

“Look, man, I didn’t know you had a problem getting your picture taken.” He says honestly, Jonathan says something from underneath the blanket on his head but it’s too quiet and muffled for Steve to make it out. “What?”

 

“Now you know.” Jonathan’s head pops out from the covers, his eyebrows scrunched up in an expression of pure grumpiness.

 

“Is there a reason? The flash?” He asks curiously. Jonathan was prone to sensitivities, Steve didn’t quite get it but he understood that it was something that the other was definitely not faking. He didn’t like the sound of a lot of people in a group or the honking of a car horn, but he’d never said anything about being light sensitive.

 

“No.” Jonathan replies shortly, adjusting the blanket under his chin. “I just…” He pulls in a quiet breath and sighs, shaking his head.

 

“You just… What?” Steve prods, he might be understanding but he sure as hell wasn’t patient.

 

“I don’t like seeing pictures of myself.” Jonathan says sharply, glaring at him in the dark. His eyes look black without any light, he always got angry when he tried to be vulnerable. It was like he was pulling open a vault forcefully to reveal part of himself, and his own emotions were trying to close it up and seal it back. “I’m… You know.” He shifts on the bed.

 

“You’re what?” Steve says, completely clueless.

 

“I’m ugly, I’m fucking ugly.” He snaps, Steve’s eyes widen in a bit of surprise. Sure, he knew Jonathan’s confidence wasn’t the best, but he’d never really heard him talk about his looks in general he supposed.

 

“Jonathan,” He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. “You are not ugly.” He says with a small smile.

 

“Go blow yourself, Steve.” Jonathan turns over, hunching up his shoulders.

 

“No, c’mon!” Steve grabs at the young man, trying to pull him back his way.

 

“No, you laughed.” Jonathan pushes at him from under the covers.

 

“Only because it’s ridiculous!” Steve says, leaning over the young man just to get a look at him. He sighs when he realizes it’s too damn dark to see anything when he’s facing that way, so he reaches back and turns on the lamp. “You’re good looking.” He says easily, honestly.

 

“You’re only saying that to make me feel good.” Jonathan murmurs.

 

“No, listen to me.” Steve pulls Jonathan until he’s on his back, then maneuvers himself into straddling the younger man. “I wouldn’t lie about this. You aren’t a super model or anything, not that I am either, although you’re skinny enough to be one.” He pokes the boy in the side, who swats at him in retaliation. “But you’re not ugly.” He insists.

 

“I have squinty eyes.” Jonathan says quietly, reaching up to rub at one of them.

 

“Makes you look mysterious.” Steve smirks as Jonathan lets out a scoff of disbelief and mild amusement, his lips twitching.

 

“My hair is shit.” He reaches up and pushes his locks back, showing Steve a peek of his slightly receded hairline.

 

“I could never date someone with better hair than me, you know that.” Steve teases, reaching up to slide his fingers through Jonathan’s bangs. “But my hair’s all fashion, no function. Yours is soft and smells good.” He grins.

 

“Yours smells like hairspray, it’s all hard.” Jonathan says, seeming a bit embarrassed suddenly. “You really don’t think I’m ugly?” He questions, genuine. It hurts Steve more than he cared to admit, to see his beautiful boyfriend think so little of himself and be so insecure about something as insignificant as looks. Maybe that was partially Steve’s fault, for worrying so much about his own appearance.

 

“Man, I’ve seen some ugly people in my day. You don’t even make top fifty.” He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jonathan’s lips. “Besides, I’m shallow. I’d never date an ugly guy.” He mumbles between kisses, Jonathan scoffs and pushes at his chest, he thumps back on the mattress between Jonathan’s spread legs.

 

“You’re an ass.” Jonathan tells him as he sits up, but he’s still smiling just a bit.

 

“I know.” Steve nods his head, scrambling to sit upright once more. “But you love me.” He says with a point of his finger.

 

“Unfortunately.” Jonathan says, trying to hide his smile as Steve lets out an outraged noise.

 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean, Byers?” He tackles Jonathan onto the mattress, holding him down and beginning to tickle him.

 

“Steve, no-ho!” He laughs, squirming in his boyfriend’s embrace.

 

“You can just go ahead and piss yourself, with that attitude!” Steve says, digging his fingers into Jonathan’s sides.

 

“Fu-huck you, man!” Jonathan squeaks as he’s assaulted, thrashing beneath Steve.

 

A knock comes at the door, making them both still and quiet.

 

“Could you two stop groping each other for a few minutes and pay for the pizza?” Mike calls through the door, Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“Let me put some pants on!” He calls out, Jonathan snickers and shoves at his shoulder quietly.

 

“Gross!” Mike snarls from the hallway, scuttering down the hallway again with muted footsteps.

 

-

 

Jonathan pays for his and Steve’s food with an awkward, tight-lipped smile to the cashier, and then takes the two bags back to the car. They had parked around back, so they could be themselves away from the prying eyes of Hawkins. When he slides into the car, Steve is there, pushing into his space and kissing him firmly.

 

It always seems to surprise him with how eager Steve is to show affection, which doesn’t bother him much at all. He never figured Steve for an affectionate guy, but after a few months he had started to touch and pet, slowly growing more confident in his actions.

 

“What was that for?” He asks with a small smile, handing Steve’s food to him.

 

“You turned the corner and looked so handsome, I dunno.” He shrugs, shaking his head as he digs in his bag. “Couldn’t help myself.”

 

Jonathan can feel a flush building on his cheeks, a mix of bitterness and flattery swirling in his stomach. Steve had pried into Jonathan’s dislike of being photographed, and he could only wonder if he was only doing this to make him feel better. But Steve never lied to him, he had figured out early on that the only way to impress and appeal to Jonathan’s good nature was to be honest.

 

He can’t find anything to say, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind. The older bites into his burger, getting ketchup on the corners of his mouth. He smiles at Jonathan, mouth full and cheeks bulging with food, and Jonathan can’t help but laugh. Steve’s a big idiot, and completely different to what Jonathan expected in a future partner. And yet, he’s perfect for Jonathan in ways that he never imagined.

 

-

 

“Is that a new sweater?” Steve asks as Jonathan steps into his house.

 

Jonathan can’t help but reach up and tug at the collar of the sweater self-consciously, he rarely got anything new or different. But this sweater, while a far brighter color than he would usually go for, was exceedingly soft and he couldn’t help himself. He searches Steve’s face for disapproval, but can’t find anything of the sort there.

 

“Y-Yeah.” He fidgets with his sleeves, the greenish hue on the wrist fabric was a touch darker than the rest of the sweater.

 

“It’s nice, shows off how pretty your eyes are.” He touches Jonathan’s chin, tilting his head back slightly. They kiss gently, Jonathan smirking shyly as they pull back. “God, you are so beautiful.” He sighs, looking Jonathan up and down unabashedly.

 

“Steve,” He scolds, feeling a familiar sense of shame and self-consciousness rise in his chest.

 

“You are!” He insists, taking Jonathan’s hands and squeezing them. “Prettiest boy in Hawkins, in my opinion.” He tilts his head then, squinting one eye closed and leaning back as if trying to see him from a different angle. “If I squint just right, could swear I’m looking at an angel.”

 

“Stop!” Jonathan pushes at him, feeling slightly miffed.

 

“Okay, okay.” Steve relents, stepping back. “I’m gonna make some popcorn, go pick a movie.” He jerks his head towards the living room, Jonathan nods and slips away.

 

He feels exposed the entire movie, simply because Steve was acting so casual after being so forwardly appreciative of Jonathan’s looks. It felt fake and weird, but at the same time Steve seemed so genuine. He’s still thinking about it when he returns home that evening and stops in front of the mirror in the living room to look at his face.

 

He didn’t see anything special.

 

“Something wrong, honey?” Joyce asks, startling him slightly. She had been in the kitchen a minute ago, had snuck up on him without him noticing.

 

“No, just…” He shakes his head, already moving past her towards the hallway. “Just thought I had something on my face.” He mutters.

 

-

 

For their one year anniversary, they head up to the quarry. They eat and get out of the car with the radio loud enough to hear outside, not worrying about any noise complaints this far out in the forest. Steve takes Jonathan by the hand and they dance under the light of the moon, it’s everything and more that Jonathan could have ever hoped for.

 

“You look even more gorgeous in the moonlight.” Steve says with a small smirk, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Jonathan’s cheek.

 

“Speak for yourself.” Jonathan replies, a little breathlessly. “I love you.” He says quietly.

 

“The sweetest words I could ever hope for from such a handsome boyfriend.” Steve teases. Jonathan kicks at his foot gently and Steve lifts up their clasped hands, spinning the younger. “I love you too.” He pulls Jonathan back in, and they kiss.

 

Sure, Jonathan didn’t think he was that great looking. But he didn’t have to, not when Steve was there to remind him otherwise. Jonathan has the most beautiful boyfriend in the world. If he thinks Jonathan’s good looking, then he just might have to take his word for it.

 

When they tire of dancing, they sit on the hood of Jonathan’s car and watch the night sky. It takes a few minutes to build up the courage, but Jonathan finally gets up and retrieves his camera. When he returns, Steve is watching him and the camera carefully.

 

“Photoshoot?” He asks playfully.

 

“I don’t want to forget this.” He says, fidgeting with the camera. “And if immortalizing it means taking a picture, then so be it.” He climbs up onto the car and Steve wraps his arm around Jonathan’s waist, leaning his head into the younger’s.

 

“Here, let me.” Steve reaches out and holds the other side of the camera, they balance it in front of them, their arms outstretched. “Say cheese, gorgeous.” He chuckles, Jonathan turns his head slightly to look at Steve, smirking gently.

 

The flash fires off, and Steve lowers the camera down into his lap. They’re both quiet for a moment, and Jonathan is staring at Steve for a long time. When the other glances over, Jonathan leans in to kiss him again. It’s deep and passionate, Jonathan having a tight hold on Steve’s jaw during the whole thing. When they finally part, Steve looks slightly breathless.

 

“What was that for?” He asks with a grin.

 

“For being so beautiful.” Jonathan replies cheekily, Steve laughs and pulls him into another kiss, burying his fingers in his hair.

 

It’s a great night, one he doesn’t plan on forgetting. When Jonathan develops the camera roll a couple of weeks later, he doesn’t mind seeing a few pictures of himself amongst the others. He rolls his eyes when he realizes Steve had taken a picture of him while he was stargazing. He stares at it for a moment, the thin line of his body standing in front of a forest of trees. His head angled to look up at the night sky.

 

Jonathan still couldn’t see anything too special, but for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t hate the sight of himself. He pins up the picture next to the one of them on the car hood and decides that he’ll make some copies for Steve. He was, after all, the reason they were taken in the first place.


End file.
